


Prompt XXIV: Zarry

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonim: Mogę prosić o prompta? Zarry. Zayn jest przyjacielem Liama i chce poderwać jego młodszego brata Harryego. Po kilku próbach w końcu mu się udaje . +18 na koniec If you know, I mean"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XXIV: Zarry

**Author's Note:**

> To chyba najdłuższy prompt jaki napisałam... nie wiem czemu tak bardzo się rozpisałam, ale miałam pomysł na tę scenę, zagłębiłam się w szczegóły i tak troszkę zmieniłam to prompt. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie rozczarowałam. Niestety, z tego +18 nie wyszło nic interesującego, ale nawet jestem zadowolona z efektu końcowego. Przez chwilę nawet chodziło mi po głowie zrobienie z tego pomysłu dłuższego shota z rozwiniętą fabułą, ale udało mi się nad sobą zapanować hah. Och, tak dla jasności, Harry ma tutaj 18 lat, a Zayn 22 (sama w trakcie pisania się zakręciłam, więc wolę o tym wspomnieć xD)
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

\- Giń! Giń! Giń!

Zayn parsknął śmiechem na zachowanie przyjaciela. Zazwyczaj Liam był całkiem miłym, spokojnym chłopakiem bez żadnych gwałtownych skłonności do niepohamowanej agresji. Jednak wszystko ulegało nagłej zmianie, gdy w grę wchodziło konkurowanie z kimkolwiek, kto odważył się stawić czoło temu przerośniętemu szczeniaczkowi. Liam uwielbiał zdrową rywalizację i zazwyczaj nie szczędził w środkach, aby osiągnąć wygraną, a oprócz tego szybko potrafił dojść do siebie nawet po najbardziej srogiej przegranej i następnym razem po prostu bardziej się starał. Właśnie to Zayn najbardziej lubił w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

\- To FIFA, Liam – powiedział oczywistym tonem, wskazując dłonią na ekran telewizora. - Nie możesz zabić moich zawodników.

\- Mogę próbować – odparł kompletnie niezrażony, praktycznie zginając się w pół, jakby ruch całego ciała miałby mu pomóc w strzeleniu gola. Zayn tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

\- Liam? Jesteś w domu?!

Zayn podniósł głowę, gdy przez uchylone drzwi przedostał się niski, chrapliwy głos, którego nie znał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że owy głos należy do pana Payne'a, lecz Liam wspominał coś o kilkudniowej delegacji swojego taty, co oznaczało, iż był to ktoś inny.

\- W pokoju! - odkrzyknął Liam, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. Nadal marszczył czoło ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy, choć liczby w rogu ekranu nie kłamały; Zayn efektownie skopał mu tyłek i jego szanse na wygraną równały się w kolorowym zerem na tablicy wyników.

Rozległ się głośny tupot nóg na schodach i kilka sekund później drzwi rozwarły się szeroko, ukazując _prawie_ nieznajomą postać. Zayn zamarł na swoim miejscu na łóżku, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Pamiętał te zielone oczy, gęste, kręcone, ciemnobrązowe włosy oraz szeroki uśmiech z charakterystycznym dołeczkiem w policzku. Jednak ten wysoki, chudy chłopak w drzwiach w ogóle nie przypominał tamtego czternastolatka, którego pamiętał ze ślubu Anne Cox i Geoffa Payne'a.

\- Zayn Malik! - Harry wykrzyknął momentalnie, szeroko rozkładając ramiona. Przeszedł przez pokój i objął Zayna długimi, silnymi ramionami, praktycznie podnosząc go o kilka centymetrów w górę. Dawniej Zayn był od niego wyższy i szerszy w barach, lecz w tej chwili Harry przewyższał go o głowę, miał o wiele więcej mięśni oraz masę dziwacznych tatuaży na ramieniu.

\- Harry – wydusił z niedowierzaniem. Zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów z lekkim uśmiechem. - To naprawdę _ty_?

Chłopak ochoczo potrząsnął głową i poklepał Zayna po ramieniu.

\- Ile lat minęło, Malik? Trzy?

\- Cztery. Wyjechałem na studia zaraz po ślubie waszych rodziców.

\- Ale wróciłeś! Liam nic mi o tym nie wspominał – powiedział, posyłając swojemu bratu krzywe spojrzenie. Liam uniósł brew.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że powinienem? - wymamrotał ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Możemy wrócić do gry?

Harry, kompletnie ignorując pytanie brata, wskoczył na łóżko obok Zayna, prawie uderzając go łokciem w brzuch. Zayn parsknął śmiechem, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że nawet jeśli Harry wyrósł na cholernie przystojnego chłopaka, nadal pozostał tym samym słodkim, niewinnym ciamajdą.

Po chwili Liam wyłączył grę, widząc, że nic z tego nie będzie i wyszedł z pokoju, mówiąc coś o piwie, choć Zayn i tak go nie słuchał, ponieważ Harry zaczął zadawać mu masę przeróżnych pytań dotyczących jego studiów albo podzielił się z nim opowieściami na temat tego, co działo się w jego życiu w ciągu tych czterech lat. Jego głos pozostał tak samo monotonny jak dawniej, lecz brzmiał zupełnie inaczej, bardziej ochryple, a Zayn po chwili złapał się na tym, iż wsłuchuje się w jego powolne słowa jak w transie, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mówi.

Nagle ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia. Harry wciąż był młodszym bratem jego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego znał praktycznie od dziecka, a Harry'ego wciąż pamiętał jako czternastolatka ze ślubu ich rodziców. Nie znali się zbyt dobrze, nie poznali się wcześniej i spędzili ze sobą praktycznie tylko tydzień poprzedzający ślub Anne i Geoffa, ponieważ Zayn (za namową swojej mamy, która zajmowała się cateringiem) pomagał im w przygotowaniach, a ten uroczy dzieciak cały czas plątał się za Liamem, patrząc na przyszłego, przybranego brata jak na jednego z popularnych superbohaterów z komiksów, które Zayn i Liam tak uwielbiali.

Czy jego myśli były aż tak niewłaściwe, jak mu się w pierwszej chwili wydawało? Liam zdecydowanie nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby dowiedział się, że leci na jego przybranego braciszka.

Ale z drugiej strony, co w tym złego? Dzieliły ich tylko cztery lata i był prawie pewien, że Harry już skończył osiemnaście lat, więc nie było to nielegalne. Nie sądził również, aby Liam miał coś przeciwko temu.

\- A więc – zaczął Harry z piorunującym uśmiechem, wręcz podskakując na materacu, a Zayn również nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy chłopak poklepał jego kolano. - Zayn Malik.

W tej chwili Zayn cieszył się, iż Liama nie było w pokoju, bowiem przeczuwał, że jego przyjaciel nie oparłby się pokusie nabijania się z tego ośmieszającego chichotu, który wydostał się przez jego usta. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, całą winę ponosił Harry i sposób, w jaki wypowiedział jego imię.

\- Harry Styles – powiedział, przedrzeźniając ton głosu Harry'ego, choć postarał się, aby zabrzmiał on odrobinę bardziej uwodzicielsko. - Co się z tobą _stało_ , dzieciaku? Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, na kogo okres dojrzewania zadziałał tak idealnie. Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

Uśmiech chłopaka poszerzył się, gdy Zayn zmierzył go wzrokiem, choć chwilę później wyraz jego twarzy stężał, a oczy zmrużyły się podejrzliwie.

\- Czy ty próbujesz ze mną flirtować, Malik? - zapytał powoli, na co Zayn jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może? - odparł niewinnie, przygryzając dolną wargę. Kątem oka przyuważył, że wzrok Harry'ego na milisekundę padł na jego usta z tym samym ostrożnym wyrazem twarzy. Chwilę później Harry parsknął śmiechem, zaskakując go.

\- Marne szanse, Malik – odparł w tym samym momencie, w którym Liam wszedł do pokoju.

\- Marne szanse na co? - zapytał, spoglądając pytająco na swojego młodszego brata.

\- Na wygranie ze mną. - Harry pochwycił joystick, którym wcześniej grał Liam i spojrzał na Zayna wyzywająco. - Gotowy na przegraną, Malik?

Mimowolnie kącik ust Zayna uniósł się w perfidnym uśmieszku. Doskonale wiedział, w co Harry sobie pogrywał i udawał kompletnie niedostępnego, ale Zayn radził sobie z o wiele trudniejszymi przypadkami, a z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że młodszy, przyrodni brat jego najlepszego przyjaciela był wart zachodu.

Gra toczyła się zażarcie przez kolejne pół godziny, a Zayn jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie bawił się tak dobrze. Na studiach przeżył i dokonał rzeczy, które dawniej nawet nie przychodziły mu do głowy, ale teraz, siedząc na łóżku w pokoju Liama, obok osiemnastoletniego chłopaka, który widowisko zdołał skopać jego tyłek, czuł, że tamte wcześniejsze doświadczenia nie miały sensu. Zayn nie potrafił zaprzeczyć, że nie był rozproszony. Harry bez przerwy wiercił się i podskakiwał na materacu, za każdym razem trącając Zayna ramieniem albo kolanem, lub śmiał się głośno, prosto do jego ucha, sprawiając, że włosy na jego karku stawały dęba.

Liam przez cały czas obserwował ich poczynania ze swojego miejsca na dywanie, a co jakiś czas oglądał się za siebie, rzucając Zaynowi krótkie spojrzenia, jak gdyby dokładnie wiedział, co chodzi mu po głowie. Jednak Liam nie był aż tak spostrzegawczy, a intencje Zayna aż tak oczywiste, więc jego przyjaciel nie mógł zdawać sobie sprawy z jego uczuć do młodego Stylesa.

A może jednak był oczywisty? Harry również rzucał mu dość wymowne spojrzenia, gdy łapał badawczy wzrok Zayna, a jego uśmiech tylko na momencie tężał, po czym pospiesznie odwracał głowę z powrotem do telewizora. A Zayn nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed spoglądaniem na niego, zamiast uważać na to, co dzieje się na ekranie i pewnie właśnie dlatego przegrał.

\- Świetna robota, Harry! - zawołał z ogromną dumą Liam, klepiąc swojego brata po ramieniu. Zayn tylko wywrócił oczami ponad swoim piwem, ignorując wredne docinki przyjaciela na temat jego suchej przegranej. Nie zamierzał się tym przejmować, ponieważ coś ciepłego rozlało się w jego piersi, gdy ujrzał przeogromną radość na twarzy Harry'ego.

Styles zostawił ich, gdy zaczęli kłócić się, który z filmów Marvel powinni obejrzeć, a Zayn w końcu odpuścił, ponieważ wiedział, że z Liamem i tak nie można wygrać, jeśli chodzi o ich ulubione produkcje. W tym momencie czuł się jak tamten smarkacz, dla którego liczyły się tylko komiksy o superbohaterach i który mógłby zrobić wszystko dla swojego przyjaciela, byle tylko sprawić mu radość.

Pozbierał puste butelki po piwie, gdy Liam przygotowywał dla nich miejsce na seans i zszedł po schodach do kuchni, gdzie zastał Harry'ego, przygotowującego dla nich jakieś przekąski.

\- Zostaw to w kącie – powiedział, wskakując na puste butelki. - Wyrzucę je rano.

Zayn postawił butelki przy koszu na śmieci, po czym odwrócił się do Harry'ego, opierając łokcie na blacie kuchennym. Obserwował go przez dłuższą chwilę, aż chłopak w końcu podniósł wzrok.

\- Dla jasności – zaczął Zayn, opierając brodę na dłoni – rzeczywiście próbowałem z tobą flirtować. I nie uważam, abym miał marne szanse.

\- Oczywiście, że nie uważasz – odparł Harry i roześmiał się, rozłożywszy przekąski na półmisku. - To _moje_ szanse są marne.

Zayn uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Jesteś najlepszym kumplem mojego przyrodniego brata – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Kompletnie niedostępnym, cholernie atrakcyjnym kumplem. Poza tym bujałem się w tobie cztery lata temu, co było żałośnie oczywiste.

Czoło Zayna zmarszczyło się jeszcze bardziej. Jakim cudem nie zwrócił na to uwagi? Może dlatego, że cztery lata temu był tylko głupim dzieciakiem, który jeszcze tak naprawdę nie znał siebie samego ani nie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę chce. A Harry był tylko tym dziwacznym, szwendającym się za nimi smarkaczem.

\- Ale szybko mi przeszło – dodał Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion. Zabrał talerz z zamiarem udania się na górę, lecz Zayn zatarasował mu przejście. Harry był od niego trochę wyższy, a dodatkowych centymetrów dodawały mu te dziwaczne, ciemnobeżowe buty na obcasie (po cholerę miał je na sobie w domu?).

\- Naprawdę ci przeszło? - zapytał chrapliwie, wbijając wzrok w jego zielone tęczówki. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, a jabłko Adama poruszyło w górę i w dół, gdy powoli przełknął ślinę, zdecydowanie porażony nagłą bliskością Zayna.

\- Zayn – wtrącił ostrzegawczym tonem, przeciągle wymawiając samogłoski w jego imieniu. - Liam jest na górze. Tak naprawdę ty tego w ogóle nie chcesz.

Na te słowa Zayn uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Wiele razy słyszał podobne zdanie, ale nigdy nie odbierało mu pewności siebie ani zapału. Wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiało, że jeszcze usilniej pokazywał, czego tak naprawdę pragnie.

Zabrał talerz z dłoni Harry'ego, powoli odstawiając na stół, podczas gdy jego druga dłoń znalazła się na talii chłopaka. Spodziewał się kolejnych protestów, lecz chłopak tylko stał bez ruchu z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Wcześniej sprawiał wrażenie pewniejszego siebie, lecz pod naporem intensywnego spojrzenia Zayna ponownie zamienił się w tamtego uroczego, dziwacznego czternastolatka, którego nikt nie zauważał. Jednak tym razem Zayn widział go bardzo wyraźnie i żałował, że stało się to dopiero teraz.

Krew wrzała mu w żyłach, gdy przeniósł swoją dłoń na policzek Harry'ego, czekając, aż chłopak odsunie się od niego, lecz ta chwila nie nadeszła. Nie czekał ani chwili dłużej, aby złączyć ich usta w nadzwyczaj łagodnym pocałunku. Harry nie odsunął się – wręcz przeciwnie, przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bardziej, rozchylając przy tym wargi, aby powitać język Zayna w swoich ustach.

Mimo że pocałunek nie trwał długo, Zayn miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie pragnął niczego tak mocno. Gdzieś na tyłach swojego umysłu pamiętał, że Liam jest na górze i w każdej chwili może wejść do kuchni, a oni wcale nie znają się aż tak dobrze, aby przeciągać tę chwilę albo pokierować ją na bardziej gorące tory. Nie chciał robić tego w taki sposób.

Odsunął się tylko o kilka milimetrów, by spojrzeć na zarumienioną twarz Harry'ego, który nadal nie otworzył oczu, lecz jego usta pozostały lekko rozchylone i Zayn czuł na swojej skórze ciepłe powietrze wydostające się przez nie z powodu jego przyspieszonego oddechu. Kiedy jego powieki uniosły się nieznacznie, zielone tęczówki spojrzały na Zayna żarliwie, błagając o więcej.

\- Nadal uważasz, że tego nie chcę? - wyszeptał prosto w jego wargi, a Harry jęknął cicho.

\- Zamknij się – mruknął, po czym chwycił twarz Zayna w swoje dłonie i ponownie zaatakował jego usta z większym zapałem i uczuciem, prawie odcinając dostęp powietrza do jego płuc, czym akurat w tej chwili niezbyt się przejmował. Całowanie tego chłopaka wydawało się czymś o wiele ważniejszym niż oddychanie, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał tego w taki sposób. Miał za sobą setki pocałunków, gorszych lub lepszych, lecz żaden z nich nie dorównywał sposobowi, w jaki młodszy chłopak napierał na jego wargi. Jeszcze żaden pocałunek nie odebrał mu tchu ani nie sprawił, że pragnął go jeszcze bardziej.

Nie zwracając uwagi na drżenie swoich dłoni, przesunął je na uda chłopaka, jednocześnie popychając go do tyłu, po czym uniósł go bez zbytniego problemu i posadził na blacie kuchennym. Harry syknął w zdezorientowaniu, lecz nie przerwał pieszczot, gdy Zayn usadowił się pomiędzy jego rozchylonymi nogami, po czym wsunął palce w jego włosy. W jednej chwili ich ruchy stały się bardziej gwałtowne, pocałunki łapczywe, dłonie błądziły po ich ciałach, pragnąc poczuć pod palcami ciepło skóry. Kiedy Harry objął go nogami, przysuwając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, aż poczuł na swoim brzuchu jego twardą erekcję, tym razem to z jego ust wydostał się niekontrolowany jęk. Zayn, który wcale nie był w lepszym stanie, wsunął jedną dłoń pod cienki materiał jego koszuli i zaczął pieścić wargami szyję chłopaka, a drugą dłoń oparł o blat, by jakoś zachować równowagę, ponieważ nogi miał jak z waty.

Właśnie wtedy po kuchni, w której słychać było jedynie ich przyspieszone oddechy, rozległ się głośny, niespodziewany brzdęk. Oboje oderwali się od siebie, a ich wzrok padł na kawałki roztrzaskanego talerza i pozostałości po przekąskach. Zayn zamrugał ze zdezorientowaniem. Musiał niechcący zrzucić go ze stołu, a Harry parsknął śmiechem, opierając czoło o jego ramię.

\- Może to i lepiej – wymamrotał cicho, wciąż przesuwając palcami po włosach Zayna. - Liam jest na górze, zacznie coś podejrzewać...

\- Kiepski moment. – Przytaknął, choć wcale nie uważał, że tak było „lepiej”. Jego erekcja nadal nieprzyjemnie napinała na materiał spodni i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wypuszczać Harry'ego ze swoich objęć, lecz rozsądek podpowiadał mu coś zupełnie innego. Pozwolili, aby ich serca powróciły do normalnego rytmu, po czym Zayn powoli odsunął się, jednak nadal trzymał dłonie na udach chłopaka, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Będę w mieście jeszcze przez trzy tygodnie – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, a Harry uniósł brwi.

\- Och, serio? Liam chwilę wcześniej wspomniał o tygodniu. - Harry przygryzł wargę, wyraźnie walcząc ze swoim uśmiechem. - Trzy tygodnie brzmią o wiele lepiej.

\- Mam dużo wolnego czasu.

\- To ciekawe – stwierdził Harry z udawaną powagą i zeskoczył ze stołu. - Bo ja także. Wygląda na to, że jednak moje szanse nie są wcale takie marne.

Zayn tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem, po czym skradł chłopakowi jeszcze jeden, lekki pocałunek, zanim udali się z powrotem na górę. W końcu będą mieć całe trzy tygodnie, aby dokończyć to, co zaczęli w tej kuchni.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
